


What Can I say?

by MatsiSweet



Category: ASL - Fandom, Fall Out Boy Peterick, Love - Fandom, Mute - Fandom, Peterick - Fandom, Potrntial smut, fluff - Fandom, pse, sign language - Fandom
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Fluff, M/M, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsiSweet/pseuds/MatsiSweet
Summary: Pete is mute and Patrick just wants Pete's Honesty.400 words





	1. What Can I Say?

Pete curled up next to Patrick, closing his eyes and cuddling into his boyfriend. 

¨I Love You” Pete said. Well signed it He couldn't exactly speak and the hand gesture, the thumb index and pinky up as the remaining fingers were bent down like bowling for an amazing performance of Love and caring, wasn't even in view for Patrick to see. He was Fucking scared to tell him. No one believed him when he said things because they weren't really said.. So it obviously didn't really mean anything.. They think. He couldn't even move out of his parent´s house. He was afraid to. I guess you could say he was afraid of a lot, which was kinda pathetic for a 22-year-old. 

Now this eighteen-year-old was in his life. He was pretty sure he was in love with this boy.. The barely legal boy… The boy fucked spoke for him.. Learned a language for him.. Patrick would understand him… but he might not find it as important as spoken word.. And besides that Patrick was only eighteen.. He doesn't know what love is., not like Pete does. Pete didn't wasn't fake teeny-bop love.. Nor did he want to scare Patrick away. 

¨Hey” Pete looked at patrick as the younger spoke.. ¨Why don't you show me some of the lyrics you were talking about.. The ones that meant a lot to you.. You were saying something about wanted me to see them. 

Pete sat up and shook his head “I Can't.. I'm sorry..” he signed slowly.

¨Okay.. Just if you want to.. I'm here…”

¨I want to.. I Just can't¨ his hands moved a little faster this time. 

¨I'm never going to shun you for speaking your mind,¨ Patrick signed this time instead of talking. 

¨I can never speak it. I'll only be able to sign and that's not fair to you.¨ 

¨ I've never had a problem with your lack of speech¨

¨That doesn't mean you'd rather me sign. You know it would make this relationship easier if you weren't my voice.. If I could speak these words to you.¨

¨No. Like being silent when I'm with you. And I like speaking when you cannot. So just tell me what you want to say.¨

¨I Love You¨ He signed holding up his left hand only.


	2. What Can I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete hates signing in public and Patrick knows his hand writing is shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this actually got views, right? so i wanted to add to it! Please comment. I get so excited when people comment bc then i get feed back its great.

* * *

 

 

Here they are again. In public as Pete tries to write his order down but gets frustrated with the shitty picnic table under him and the lack of led left in the mechanical pencil.

 

"Stop it. Just sign. I can translate for you," Patrick whispered from beside him, getting frustrated. “The show will start soon.”

 

“They won’t take me seriously. They never do.” Pete wrote in his chicken scrawl.

 

“They wont understand your writing and then you're stuck in the same place again.

 

“It'll draw attention to us. You don't like attention.” Pete wrote, filling the paper. He started to erase to start over.

 

“Peter Luis Kingston. If you don’t sign to at least me i swear i'm never going to kiss you again. And i'll sign as well so we'll get attention no matter what.” Patrick signed and spoke this time, making sure to get his point across. The crowd yelled as a microphone scratched on stage.

 

“Shut up.” Pete signed and accidentally threw the pencil up in the air and hit a passerby.

 

“Thank you,” Patrick grabbed the paper and apologized to the man that Pete hit. “let's go.” They both headed to the concession stand and smiled at the man who was ready to take their order.

 

“What would you two like?” he asked.

 

“Well,” Patrick started saying what Pete signed. “Can i get an ice cream pop?”

 

“Sure thing,” the man said and looked at trick. “and you?”

 

“Can i just get a water please?” the man nodded and continued to get things ready.

 

“So are you deaf?” the man asked Pete. He shook his head and put his right hand to his throat mimicking a key.

  
“Mute.” Patrick translated, putting an arm around his boyfriend.

 

“Interesting, you two are cute together. That'll be $4:76” the man said as Pete got his wallet out, signing thank you in the process.

 

“You're welcome.” the man said and took the money Pete gave him.

 

“Have a nice day sir” Patrick smiled and grabbed the things that were laid down on the counter.”

 

As they to their seats for the concert Patrick whispered a “I told you so” in the mute’s ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete goes to a meeting alone. (Filler bc I need your help.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In google docs I used the font called “patrick hand’ for Pete's handwriting

Pete was in public alone. Patrick was at school and Pete had to meet with someone for a record deal. The man knew he was mute and did not have a problem with it. Pete still had to write notes because he couldn't afford a translator. 

Pete walked down the corridor, glancing at the room numbers as he did. After a few turns and what felt like year he found the room he was supposed to be in. he stood outside until he thought he was syked enough to go in. 

On entering he saw the man he was supposed to meet with. He sat across from him. The room was small and was pretty dark. More or less a basic conference room. Pete has basic cards for phrases he'd most likely say. The first being his name. After exchanging names and a long silence they got down to business. 

“You're the bassist and lyricist?” he asked and Pete nodded. “We won't ask you change lyrics for any reason. We want to sign you as you are.” 

‘We appreciate that. I understand these words aren't set in stone seeing that the rest of the band is busy, but i wanted to make sure that you actually do want to sign us’ Pete wrote on prettier handwriting. 

“Yes, we do want you on our label. There will be no change there.” he nodded “Can i ask about your muteness?” Pete nodded “What will do for your interviews?”

‘I can do written interviews to start w/. Also, our vocalist, Patrick, knows ASL and can translate.’ Pete wrote out ‘maybe in some situations id need a professional; translator’ 

The conversation went on like that until they were both satisfied with the state of the agreement. About 30 min later they wrapped up their conversation and Pete left, texting Patrick on his way out. 

Pw: hey, just finished the meeting, I'll tell you about it during practice. 

Ps: I'm at your house now I’ll see you when you get here. 

Pete got in his car and drove home, Putting on whatever was in the CD player. When he got there he went inside, to the basement where Pete spent most of his time. 

Patrick was laying on Patrick's bed, reading. Pete ran and tackled his boyfriend. Patrick made a little noise as Pete kissed him but kissed back. When they parted Patrick was smiling like a love struck idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. I have ideas. I was thinking of a party night type things. I dunno but if o did that maybe Pete would need a translator. I need characters for it. I'm bad with names. Comment with ideas.   
> I'm sorry that there wasn't much Patrick.


	4. What Can We Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete signs first time on stage and Patrick outs them.

It was a show night and Pete was with Patrick getting things ready. This would be their last makeshift show. they were to be signed to a label soon. Pete was excited to grow with his band, but also sad to be leaving this behind. they could tour properly now.. they'd toured a little in a van and shit but not properly. Now they could release songs which was great. Patrick was nervous. he wasn't sure they'd get anywhere but Pete was positive they'd do it. They can do anything with Patrick voice. he often called him their golden ticket. When you think about it it's strange that a mute is fascinated by a person's voice but if you heard Patrick sing you'd understand. 

Patrick was nervous about the deal. he wasn't sure they get by on their Chicago fan base, but he was more than eager to get their music out there, He loved singing Pete's words

Patrick smiled and kissed Patrick as he grabbed his base, Pete, of course, kissed back. Patrick never turned down a kiss, he loves Patrick's mouth... come to think of it he loves a lot about Patrick. He pulled the vocalist to himself, taking his face in hand and tilting it to the side. 

“Someones gonna see us” Patrick said against his lips. Pete pulled away and handed Patrick's guitar to him. 

“It's time” Pete signed and started to walk away, swaying just to spite his boyfriend. 

The four of them met at sage left. Pete smiled at Andy as he whispered something into peter's ear. AS they walked on stage Pete felt a brief touch on his arm from Patrick. 

They played a few of their own songs to start with. They hadn't planned on many covers tonight aside from a few. After the first five songs Pete stopped the show, he never had said something directly to an audience. 

“Hello . I'm Pete as you may or may not know. I don't talk too much,,, well i can't really talk at all..” He signed and and translated into his microphone “you guys.. The amazing people who saw us one night and liked us enough to come back.. Got us here. We’re being signed tomorrow.. We don't have a name get but we’ll figure it out.” I smiled wider, his chest shaking in a silent laugh. 

“Fall Out Boy” an audience member called out. 

“Thank you guys for being here, this will be our last unsigned and I'm sure you'll see us in your favourite record stores soon,” Pete finished and picked up his base. 

Patrick smiled and walked over to the mic Pete was using, 

“We can not name ourselves fall out boy.. Isn't that a Simpsons reference?” he said, getting closer to to Pete. Pete watched Patrick, time seemed to slow to a crawl as Patrick kissed him in front of everyone. Pete’s first reaction was to push par tick away but when his boyfriend’s lips were on his he kissed back instantly. It wasn't just a peck either, they practically made out for a few seconds as the crowd cheered. Pete didn't care, well.. The only thing he was aware of were Patrick's lips even after they were gone. He stared at Patrick as the signer whispered into the make 

“I love you”


	5. Help- not a update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IM SORRY BUT I NEED YOUR HELP IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS.

Okay so   
I've lost a little inspiration to this story.   
But you can help. I'm mute. i love sign.i just need ideas.. there is no real plot to this and if there is its really loose. If you have any ideas on where this could go that would be cool. I font know if i want it to be angsty or not. I want to make longer chapters. 400 shouldn't be my limit. SO if you could help that would be awesome. 

all i m=need is ideas ANYTHING i can work with. or characters for an interpreter.


End file.
